Beauty From Pain
by WUMCSkilletFan
Summary: A tale of sadness, reunion, and beauty from pain. A slight AU story if you will. Rated T because I am a teen. This is NOT a song fic! Slight AU! GOT THAT? SLIGHT AU!
1. Meeting

**Hey! Yes, it's me again, sorry to disappoint you, with another story! I have a freaking amazing character in this here story, with an actually ORIGINAL name! ****Eruwaedhiel! Ha! It's freaking amazing isn't it!  
Me: My best friends Rosie and Jamie shall say the disclaimer!  
Rosie: How are we supposed to do that?  
Me: I don't really know.  
Jamie: Works for me!  
Rosie: Well alright then!  
Jamie: WUMCSkilletFan  
Rosie: Owns  
Jamie and Rosie: NOTHING!  
Me: Thanks guys! And here we go!**

It was a warm, sunny day in the Shire. Mayor Samwise and his daughter, Eleanor, thought it to be a fair day for a walk.

The two took a familiar path through the forest and kept silent, for speaking would break the story-like scene around them.

Though they kept silent, both minds were whirring.

Eleanor thought of the garden her and her mother were working on, they would plant roses and lilacs and wisteria- the youth's favorite plants.

Sam thought of different things entirely.

Frodo, Sam's thoughts were always of Frodo.

It had been fourteen years to the day since his friend had left for the West, and Sam missed him terribly. Constantly he wondered what Frodo was up to, if he was happy, did he have a family.

As Sam thought of Frodo with a family, he unconsciously looked down at his beautiful daughter. Only thirteen, his little girl had begun to act more and more like Frodo had, imaging going off on adventures and such.

Sam didn't dare tell her what the adventures were really like.

But both stepped along, care free and happy to be in each other's company.

Their moments of joy were about to be sliced through though.

**(AN- I wanted to stop here and leave you guys chomping at the bit, but I enjoy writing this story!)**

"Someone, please, anybody! Help me," came the cries of a young girl deep in the woods.

Sam needed no other invitation.

"Eleanor, come! I need to see what this is!" Sam ordered his daughter.

Eleanor was slightly nervous and a bit cautious of going after the voice, but she wouldn't oppose her father.

"Where are you!" Sam called out to the girl.

"Over here," Sam saw small pools of blood beginning to form under the root of a rather large tree.

Eleanor was quicker to react and ran over to the root.

"Father," She beckoned to Sam.

Peering over the root, both hobbits saw a girl trying to right herself after falling, but her boot was caught in the snares of it. Her nose was broken, that was the cause of the puddles of blood.

Sam dashed quickly over to the girl's foot and freed the girl's foot from the root. Eleanor helped the girl stand.

"Are you alright," Eleanor asked her.

The girl nodded and took a deep breath. There was a snap and her nose was righted, she only clenched her teeth.

"I am now," She said, her blue eyes flashing up to Eleanor's and Sam's faces.

"Thank you," She told them.

Sam looked deeper into the girl's eyes and thought he must be dreaming.

The blue eyes of the girl were the same as Frodo's beautiful blue eyes.

**Whoa! Didn't expect THAT did you? Oh, you probably did.**

**Anyway, review please! And if you can tell me what ****Eruwaedhiel means, I will put you in the story! Just tell me what it means and what you want your character to do and be called! Best of luck to you all!**


	2. Eruwaedhiel

**Welcome back! Does anyone want to know something?**

I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! THERE THEY ARE STANDING IN A ROW! BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, SOME AS BIG AS YOUR HEAD! Ha! Ha! Ha! Coffee is quite bad for authoresses, did you know that?

**Disclaimer- I disclaim EVERYTHING! **

Sam saw everything he missed in the girl's blue eyes. He couldn't stop gazing at them.

Meanwhile, Eleanor helped the girl back onto the path. It was quite hard, considering Eleanor was a hobbit and the girl was not. Though the girl was shorter than most humans and was lighter because of obvious starvation.

"Can you walk," Eleanor inquired softly.

The girl nodded.

"I'm tough, don't worry about me," The girl told Eleanor.

"What is your name," Eleanor asked her.

"Eruwaedhiel," She told Eleanor, tossing her long copper hair.

"Eleanor," Eleanor responded.

"Oh, and this is my father," Eleanor told Eruwaedhiel, gesturing towards Sam.

Sam still stared dumbfounded at Eruwaedhiel's eyes with amazement.

Eleanor elbowed Sam in his ribs, and Sam came back to his senses.

"Your name, it's elvish," Sam pointed out.

Eruwaedhiel blinked, she hadn't expected for that to be the first thing he said to her.

"Yes, a family friend named me," She told him.

Sam sucked in a breath.

Before he could say anything more, Eleanor huffed and started back on the path home.

"Where are you from," Sam asked Eruwaedhiel eagerly.

"The West, I suppose." She waved westward.

"Why did you leave," Sam inquired.

"I ran away, the high and mighty society of pure blooded creatures was too much for me," She murmured.

"You're a half-breed?" Sam gasped incredulously.

Eruwaedhiel sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"That's how everyone else acts around me. Yes, I'm half hobbit half human, is that so hard to believe?" She growled, rolling her eyes.

"Who was this family friend of yours?" Sam leaned in, eager for her answer.

Eleanor intervened.

"Father! Eruwaedhiel is probably tired and hungry, quit asking her questions!" Eleanor snapped to her father.

Eruwaedhiel blinked her thanks to Eleanor as Sam's eyes widened at his daughter.

"Come Eruwaedhiel, why don't you let me get you some food and decent clothing," Eleanor told Eruwaedhiel.

The young half-breed looked frazzled.

"Oh, um, thank you Eleanor, but I really must be on my way," Eruwaedhiel stammered.

**(AN: Okay, I can't go on with the omniscient point of view anymore! We're going to go in to the character's point of views now! Enjoy!)**

Eruwaedhiel's POV

I remembered when I left my family quite clearly.

_*flashback*_

_I'd never had a mother figure, my own mother died during my own birth and so I'd been raised by my father, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli. Each of them were wonderful parent figures, and they each contributed to my life._

_Gandalf showed me how to sword fight and taught me that courage was doing the right thing, even though you were scared._

_Legolas taught me how to shoot with a bow and arrows, and I became quite good at it. Not as amazing as Legolas, but good. Legolas also taught me stealth and grace. It was Legolas that named me after God's Oath, his promise to mankind. Man kind indeed._

_Gimli instructed me on how to be myself. Gimli was the only dwarf in the west, he never tried to change to fit in; his lessons helped me the most._

_Then was my own father, though he was imperfect, I loved him deeply. He never got tired of me when I ranted about how the other children would segregate me from them, or when I cried after being bullied by them. He was always my shoulder to cry on, his arms were always open for me to fall into, and we loved each other like a father and daughter should._

_But the day I left, we couldn't have left things worse off between us if we tried._

_I stormed into our cottage, and winced as I passed our mirror in the front room. The large purple bruises all over my body stood out like ink stains on sheet music._

_I went into my room and began packing._

"_How was your-" My father stopped short at the sight of my bruises. _

"_Can't you guess," I laughed bitterly._

"_They'll stop eventually-" I cut him off._

"_Yes Dad, they'll stop torturing me once I die! Because that's what they're aiming for, my death!" I snarled._

_My father sighed._

"_I wish your mother were still here to help me with this."_

"_I'm leaving," I blurted out._

_My father's jaw dropped._

"_No, you're not," He shook his head once he'd regained sanity._

"_Are you going to stop me," I challenged._

_Again, my father's jaw dropped._

"_Please don't leave, we can work something out," My father pleaded._

"_It's not possible!" I insisted. I stepped over to him and embraced him._

"_I love you though," I whispered to him, the tears beginning to fall._

"_Please don't leave," He repeated._

"_I have to," I told him._

_A lone tear escaped from his eyes._

"_If you must, there is only one place you might be welcomed," He spoke in hushed tones, trying to keep the sobs under control._

"_Where," I yearned for the information._

"_The Shire," My father gestured out my window, over the sea, to a far, far off land._

_I nodded, I'd heard of this place in his tales._

"_Are you sure you need to go now Eruwaedhiel? Can't we at least tell the rest of the family?" He begged me._

_I knew where he was going; he wanted Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli to stop me when he couldn't._

"_No, we can't," I spoke firmly. _

_He nodded._

_Our blues eyes connected and before I slipped out into the darkness._

"_Tell them I love them though, please," I whispered brokenly._

_He nodded again._

"_I love you Dad," I said, and slipped out the window with my pack._

_*end of flashback*_

I looked around at my destination as Eleanor and Sam led me out of the forest.

Eleanor was quite a nice person, she insisted that I eat and put on different clothes than my ripped and bloody hiking gear.

But Sam… Sam suspected something.

Did he know who I was?

On my way to this place, I'd resolved that I shouldn't tell anyone who my father was. I didn't know how they'd think of him if they found out that his daughter was a freak of nature.

But still, Sam didn't look as though he was disgusted. Maybe he didn't care that I was a half-breed.

But when he figured out that was what I was, he acted just as the others had.

I wanted to go back home to my family, even if it meant going back to the people who hated me.

Would Gandalf call me courageous for coming? Or would he think I was a fool for believing I could run from my problems?

I had no answer for either question.

Frodo's POV

I watched my daughter slip out of her window and wanted to cry. The one last precious thing to me, and I allowed her to leave.

I walked mechanically to where Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli waited for Eruwaedhiel and me.

None were surprised that she left.

"Your daughter is a strong young woman, but no one should have to go through the things she has," Gandalf murmured tome.

"She was no stranger to sadness or loneliness, it was only a matter of time before she decided it was the right time," Gimli tried to soothe me.

Only Legolas was quiet. He wasn't surprised she left, but he was as devastated as I was.

He and Eruwaedhiel shared a close bond; her leaving must have cut him deeply.

"Will we ever see her again," He managed to choke out to me.

My heart sank.

Would I?

Would I ever see my little girl again?

My daughter, my precious, my little angel.

Was gone.

I felt empty inside; when Eruwaedhiel left she took my heart with her.

I could still hear her voice in my head, I could still see her when she wrote her stories under the shade of our olive tree in front of our cottage, and I could still feel her warm tears on my shoulder from where she'd cried so many times.

I crumpled to the ground and let the tears flow. I didn't care what my friends thought of me now; I just wanted my daughter back.

**Please review. I really don't have anything to say except, I think this is one of my most serious stories. I don't want to say anything stupid and ruin the moment and the feeling. Use that feeling to write a review though, please.**


	3. Anniversary

**Hello all. I see that no one has reviewed, -sigh- I understand. This story is extremely bad, I should have known.  
But, I'm going to continue because I have nothing better to do.  
A friend of mine asked me why I decided to call it 'Beauty From Pain'. Well, there's actually a Superchick song that inspired it. Called 'Beauty From Pain', and she asked me if it was a songfic. No, inspiration and songfics are two totally different things. Eruwaedhiel thinks of herself very lowly, sort of like I do, and has never really thought of herself as 'beautiful', again like me, and what was left of her high esteem totally vanished when she left. So, in the last chapter I am thinking of having her tell her father that she has become beautiful through pain, hence the song name. Understand?**

**Oh yeah, I had a line where I had to guesstimate Frodo's age, so review me and tell me what his real age is by the time of this story. Or when ever I said it was.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings, or the Superchick song this story was inspired by.  
Enjoy!

Eruwaedhiel's POV

I finally agreed to Eleanor's request to get me food and fresh clothes.

You'd be surprised to know that even the tiny hobbit's clothes, fit me perfectly. Maybe hybrids are just built like that or something.

The food was something entirely different for me though.

I was used to making my own meal, usually consisting of homemade bread with olive oil, the occasional pear, and cheese. I cooked for my father, but he and I ate the same things and never asked for anything more.

But here, I was fussed over like a sick child is constantly being fussed over by her father.

A plate overflowing with food was placed in front of me along with a large jug. Presumably ale.

I remembered my father as he watched the sunsets with me whenever I had writers block. Whenever the sky turned a rich golden color, he would always murmur, "This looks like the ale of fourteen-twenty."

Looking helplessly at the tower of food set in front of me I weighed my options.

Eat the food and look polite, risking a terrible stomach ache later?

Or eat my fill, and then politely say that I'm done.

Things were so confusing here in the Shire.

I decided to just eat my fill, and so I did.

"Thank you Eleanor, it was really quite delicious," I told the hobbit that stood beside me.

"You're done? You've barely touched it!" She exclaimed.

Did I do something wrong?

"Oh er, I don't really eat much." I mumbled.

Eleanor huffed and slid the plate towards her and away from me.

Sighing, I looked around.

This house, these people, this place, it was all so different from where I lived with my family.

"You're homesick, aren't you," Eleanor asked me, her eyes brimming with sympathy.

I nodded and brushed the hair from my eyes.

"I never should've left," I mumbled.

"Well, what would you usually be doing right now? It might help for you to settle down here if you acted familiarly," Eleanor suggested.

"Writing," I said instantly, "I write all of the time. Except when I'm practicing with my uncles, it's kind of hard to write when you're shooting with a bow and arrow or sword fighting."

Eleanor cringed.

"Violence? You're actually violent," She asked incredulously.

"No, not violent, just trying to live in a house consisting of dwarves, elves, wizards, and hobbits, all male!" I laughed, realizing for the first time in my life, I was the only woman in my family.

Eleanor still looked displeased; she wasn't used to a difference in the way people lived away from her own apparently.

"Anything else," She asked.

"Never mind, I'll just be outside," I sighed.

I walked out the door, hoping my tears were going unnoticed by her.

Frodo's POV

I didn't know which was worse.

The fact that today was the anniversary of my being stabbed on Weathertop.

Or the fact that my daughter was gone.

I was ill and so the first answer to my own question was the pain from my wound.

But, behind that pain, something with immense power waited behind it. Like the cats Eruwaedhiel used to observe pouncing.

Oh, that's what it was.

Eruwaedhiel.

Eruwaedhiel.

As soon as I let her name touch my train of thought, every memory of our time together ran through me like an electric current.

Watching her practice with Gandalf or Legolas, seeing her improvement and her skill.

Listening to her recite her poems and stories to nothing but the wind and trees, as if she saw more in them than what the average being could see.

Walking with her in our garden, just her and I, when she was only a few years old; she looked so much like her mother used to when she was that young.

Her smiles, her tears, her laughter, her sighs.

I sobbed and curled into myself.

I _needed _her back.

"Frodo," A voice wafted into my room.

"Are you alright," Legolas stepped gracefully to my side.

"I miss her," I wailed quietly.

"As do I," Legolas nodded, "I walked past her room and almost broke down. She was what kept us all going around here."

Legolas and I locked eyes.

I saw the same hidden desperation in his eyes.

He was right; Eruwaedhiel was what kept all of our spirits light, now that she was gone we were all suffering.

Was she?

Eruwaedhiel's POV

I never should have run away.

When I thought about leaving my family, I thought of a life away from the world; a place where I could just have some time to think to myself.

I certainly couldn't do that here.

A party of some kind was proceeding down the hill and the people at it were joyful and loud.

Hardly the correct soundtrack for time to think.

If my father were here, we would take a walk in the garden and just enjoy our time together.

But, of course, I couldn't do that here; my father was off in the West, today was his anniversary of his wound on Weathertop.

I thought back to the day Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli told me the story while my father lay ill in bed.

_*flashback*_

"_What's wrong with daddy," I cried as Gandalf blocked the doorway to my father's room._

_I was only three at the time, a delicate age._

"_Come, Eruwaedhiel, come away from here. Why don't we go out into the garden?" Gandalf asked in an annoyingly high pitched voice that he used when speaking to younger children._

_But I was less than normal, I knew how to tell him I wasn't like the other imbecilic children who develop much slower than I did._

"_Uncle Gandalf, please tell me what's going on with my father," I begged._

_Whether Gandalf was swayed by the maturity of my plea or the fact that I had a right to know what was happening to my own father, I would never know._

_But, he told me the story, with Legolas and Gimli there to help._

"_Well, there was once a powerful Ring that your father was sent to destroy," Gandalf began._

_A few years later, my tenth birthday and my father's sixty-fourth birthday (we had the same birthday, September 22__nd__) they told me of what happened before I was born, and went further into detail of my father's incident on Weathertop. But now was not that time._

"_On the way to destroy the Ring, your father and his three friends stopped at a place called Weathertop," Legolas continued._

"_Your father encountered the foulest of beasts, the _Nazgul,_" Gimli helped._

"_Your father was protected by a friend, Aragorn, but Aragorn could not protect Frodo alone. One of the Nazgul noticed the Ring that Frodo had and he came forward to him. The Nazgul wanted the Ring very much, so he stabbed your father and poisoned him. And today your father relives that attack."_

_I nodded, because I understood. My father was in pain because of some guy that stabbed him with a poisoned blade, all for a Ring, many years ago. _

_*end flashback*_

I wished I were back in my yard with our olive tree. I could just sit inside of it or in its shade and write up a storm.

I couldn't do that here either.

I wished Gandalf were here to comfort me while I felt so much despair.

That couldn't happen.

I wished Gimli were here to make me laugh while I felt so close to crying.

That couldn't happen.

I wished that Legolas were here to be my best friend, like he was at home. I missed Legolas the most out of my uncles.

That couldn't happen.

I wished I could comfort my father while he relived the attack on Weathertop, like I did before I ran away.

I wished I were back at home, I didn't even remember what I planned to do once I left my home.

I wished I'd never run away from home, I wished I'd never made such a stupid decision.

I wished I could stop this wishing and take action.

But what could I do?

Nothing, because of my idiotic resolution, I was stuck here.

I needed to see my father again.

I needed to see him like I needed the air to breathe.

It was then that I allowed my tears to flow.

**How was that? Was it seriously stupid? Was it kinda sorta good? Please review and tell me!  
Oh yeah, how many people liked the 'I wished I could stop this wishing and take action'? If you can tell me what song that is from and who it's by, I'll make you a character in the story! Please?**


	4. Details

**Hey peoples of which haven't reviewed! (Do I even need to say it any more? That was a gentle hint for you all to REVIEW!) I was just at Youth Group! Guess who was there! THE UNWORTHY BELOVED! (None of you know who that is because they aren't all that famous, but trust me- it is a BIG deal to us out here in Union County!) So, I'm hyped up on contemporary Christian music and good friends! That is why I'm writing this at 10:00 PM!  
Getting on with the story, literally, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We have been through this before people! If I owned Lord of The Rings or anything else special, you would know.**

Eruwaedhiel's POV

Even though I tried to keep from getting tired, sleep was an enemy I could not hope to conquer.

I walked inside, quickly drying off the tears I never enjoyed showing.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about what I said before, I wasn't thinking of how different our lifestyles were. Are you tired?" Elanor bombarded me with questions.

I nodded, then shrugged, then nodded again.

Elanor led me to a couch in one of the many rooms of her cottage. She watched me lay down on it, my movements ungraceful with exhaustion. When I was comfortable she threw a gray blanket at me and made sure I was set for the night.

It wasn't long that she had to wait- I zonked out after two seconds on the couch and under the blanket.

My dreams were filled with the same things the waking world were; deep emotions with rich undertones of reason.

My sleep was the opposite of peaceful.

Frodo's POV

I looked out at the rising moon and sighed.

The moon, normally a beautiful peaceful sight for me, was a cold and unforgiving white circle in the sky.

It taunted me with the fact that it must have taunted my daughter with its freedom. I wondered if Eruwaedhiel ever stood where I had and felt the way I did.

The pain would never cease, would it? Without my daughter being within my grasp, would the agony of loosing her ever end?

I heard Legolas's footsteps enter the room.

"It just isn't the same without Eruwaedhiel here is it?" He empathized.

I nodded.

"Have you read any of her poems yet? I read one last night-" I cut the elf off.

"Just because Eruwaedhiel is gone doesn't mean you can just go through her possessions!" I tried to sound furious, but the truth was that I was also curious about what my daughter would write.

She never allowed us to see her stories and poems, and she kept them hidden around her room. Legolas had found her latest hiding spot apparently.

"I know we shouldn't, but I wanted to see if there was any trigger to her emotions that she might have shared in her writing." Legolas soothed me.

He went to Eruwaedhiel's bedside table, just a smoothed out log, and slipped his slender fingers into a hidden hole. He pulled out a desk extension with Eruwaedhiel's writing piled on top of it.

Under all of the loose paper, there lay a sleek otter colored journal. (**AN: Yes, that was a way to sneak in a bit of RiverOtter1 into my story! Check her out please! She is amazing!**) This is what Legolas took from the pile.

"This is what I was reading last night," Legolas handed me the journal.

I looked at the page he bookmarked with his finger.

_Today was horrible, so nothing new to report. The other children bullied me and I didn't let them see my pain; same as every day._

_But something did change today- my mindset._

_I actually started thinking of running away! Crazy, I know, but still… _

_Could I run away? I could, physically, but I mean could I deal with running away? I don't want to leave my father or Legolas or Gimli or Gandalf, but… whenever I look up at the moon with all of its sweet freedom, I can't help but wish I could be up there; away from all the hate and pain and anguish, somewhere that wasn't here._

_Maybe I could run away._

_The thought rips into my heart like a thorn; but through the blood and silent tears, there is a possibility at something better. Its cold rush of a new life flood through me and give me a bitter hope, and I only wish my family could receive an opportunity like mine._

_So now the 'maybe' is 'will'. I have already thought up a plan._

_Tomorrow the idiots without lives make their routine beating of me, and nothing will be different._

_Except for the fact that I plan to fight back, they cannot make me submit to their abuse anymore than I already have._

_I will fight, but I will lose. And I'm fine with that, because in two days; I will sail away at dawn._

_I will miss everyone though. My only regret will be that I couldn't have made anything but this work out so that we could all be together. _

I read the words mechanically, not wanting to see what her thoughts were but the need to understand overtook it quickly.

I felt my eyes leak tears and I didn't stop them, they reminded me that I was still alive.

I needed her back. More so than ever before.

She was my stabilizer; if I didn't have her with me I became unsteady and something I didn't want to become.

Sam's POV

I came in from one of my friend's birthday parties to find Eruwaedhiel asleep on a small couch, swathed in gray blanket. She looked so much like her father.

If Frodo was her father, she might just be a coincidence.

But Frodo had to be her father, the blue eyes were tale tell signs of that! And if Frodo stayed connected to Legolas, her name would be also.

I hoped so dearly that she was Frodo's daughter, though, because if she was I could have a way to see my best friend again.

Maybe when she woke up I could talk to her.

Legolas's POV

I was dying inside.

Not literally, but I felt so much pain I wished I could die.

Eruwaedhiel was like my own daughter; I felt like falling to my knees and weeping.

That was why I wondered what Frodo was feeling.

He was the girl's actual father; I couldn't imagine what he was going through.

And when I found her journal entry, to know that everything she'd done was premeditated, I didn't know what to feel.

A combination of pain, sadness, and guilt.

Negativity coursed through me, and I felt horrible.

I started walking through the cottage to take my mind off of the negativity.

Some how, I ended up in Eruwaedhiel's room.

I mechanically walked to where her journal was put last night and flipped through it.

I found something interesting, something that made me second guess everything I'd assumed.

Another journal entry. One dating back about three years ago.

_It happened again. Beleg and his gang of idiots are coming after me again. It's getting more regular now, and I don't know what I did wrong!_

_To think I used to like Beleg!_

_Ugh! _

_I guess I have to use one of Legolas's tips- never get too frustrated and never be too easy going, find a relaxed challenge between the too extremities!_

_It does work pretty much everything Legolas says is good advice and encouragement! I wish I could be more like Legolas._

Eruwaedhiel wanted to be more like me?

She was fiercely independent, competent, idealistic, creative, and beautiful young woman and she wanted to be more like me?

I knew she didn't see herself very clearly, but I had no idea she'd go that far!

Then again, I was being hypocritical.

Eruwaedhiel's POV

"_Leave me alone!" I snarled to the burly elf in front of me._

"_You think you're so tough, hybrid! Your mom was probably a slut!" The elf laughed. _

_Anger coursed through me and I tasted steel._

"_Don't you_ ever _talk about my mother that way!" I screeched, punching his jaw._

_The elf touched his jaw, which was starting to bruise instantly, and looked back at me._

"_You're gonna pay for that you little bitch!" The elf picked me up by the neck and threw me across the way._

_I hit the ground with a thud and gasped as the wind was knocked out of me._

_The elf came over to me and placed his foot on my chest, pinning me to the ground and making it harder for me to breathe._

"_You deserve to die," He said, his words ringing ominously in my ears._

I woke with a strangled cry.

The dream had been exactly like living the entire scene over, I relaxed my tensed muscles.

The dream had disoriented me, I had to tell myself over and over again that this wasn't my room or my cottage or any place I'd known until fairly recently.

I pulled myself into a loose fetal position and laid my head on my knees, thinking my dream over.

Did I deserve to die?

I needed to ask Legolas for some encouragement-

Oh wait, Legolas was far away from here; he couldn't help me now.

With that thought, my tears fell involuntarily.

**Okay, I have thought some things over and have decided I will not care anymore if you guys don't review. To see that I have almost 100 people that have read the story is a blessing in itself. So, thank you for even just reading! I love you guys that have read this story because it means at least my summary must have been good or something like that. **


	5. Filler

**Did anyone catch the **_**'I will sail away at dawn' **_**comment in the last chapter? Well, that came from the son of Unworthy Beloved's lead singer, his shirt said '**_**We Sail At Dawn'. **_**And-  
I have NO idea what that means!  
So anyway, some of you may be wondering what '**_**Beleg' **_**means. It is 'Brian' in elvish and means 'strong'. So, yeah… now you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own LOTR! Oh wait, no I don't. Dang it!**

Eruwaedhiel's POV

I heard footsteps coming from a part of the house.

Quickly drying the tears, I made sure no one saw my pain.

"You're up early," The ginger haired hobbit commented.

"I'm always up this early," I replied to Sam.

"Are you always up crying," He gestured to my flushed face.

"Sometimes," I confessed with a sigh.

Sam knelt next to the couch and looked at me gently.

I searched his eyes and found only muted concern.

"What is the real reason you came here?" He asked me.

"I already told you," My attempt at a snap was cut off by a flood of yearning to tell my story.

I held the flood back; this was neither the time nor the place to speak of what happened.

"Who are your parents," Sam said, giving up the beginning questions.

I closed my eyes tightly and opened them, letting a bit of ferocity leak into their blue depths.

I hesitated, letting my internal battle play out a little longer.

I took a deep breath.

"Don't you already know?"

**Sorry! I know this chapter was short and kind of filler-ish, but I needed to get this out in the open! Oh, by the way-**

**ARMADILLO! Love you guys! Buh-bye! Until next time at least. Thank you to the eleven people that saw my last update! **


	6. Escape

**Chapter six, wow. Greatness. And no one's reviewed, lovely.**

**Anyone ever heard the song 'Me Against The World' by Superchick? I'm patterning this chapter off of it, I guess. **

**Not that anyone cares, but –shrugs- whatever.**

**Oh yeah, if you write a review for this chapter or the last one, write ARMADILLO some where on it and… well, I'm still trying to figure out what I'll do. Suggestions would be nice.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- **

**Me: Lemon**

**Superchick (imaginary friend): Armadillo**

**J. R. R. Tolkien: I own LOTR!**

**Me: Hey, if we killed you, could WE own LOTR?**

**J. R. R. Tolkien: NO! My preciousss….**

**Me: CRAP! Fine, well, at least I still own Lucky Muffins.**

**Superchick: Oh, hey, (takes plate of Lucky Muffins) thanks!**

**Me: Okay, I own **_**NOTHING**_**!**

Eruwaedhiel's POV

Sam's gaping mouth irritated me.

He knew I was Frodo's daughter, so why was he acting like this now?

Our eyes connected; green to blue, and I felt something wash over me like the silence after a storm.

He was remembering my father.

That was the only logical explanation, he was remembering when the blue eyes that met his belonged to another.

Belonged to my father.

I stayed still and slowed the pace of my galloping heart.

It was suddenly very uncomfortable to have him gazing at me, trying to find the right words to say.

I needed to act quickly; questions would be inevitable if I didn't make it out fast enough.

I jumped off of the couch and attempted to disguise my stumbling as grace, to no avail.

Luckily I made it out to the cool dawn air with Sam's dumbfounded expression behind me.

I let the damp fog caress my burning skin.

I needed a way out; I needed to plan an escape back to my family.

There was the forest that I'd come from, spent what was probably a week cowering under the large roots of trees out of the rain.

I sighed and watched little swirling eddies form in the fog, calming myself.

_I'm going to need to face _someone_, _I thought to myself.

Either Sam or my family, but I could not get out of this one without either side building up and up with questions that they just spill over onto me.

_Not if I can help it, _my rebellious side spoke out.

And then I was running.

Running… and never stopping.

I would have to find someone, anyone.

My family?

No; I wouldn't let them think that was weak and run away, even though I had.

But…

"_No,"_ I snarled at myself, letting the rebellious side flood through me.

My other side, the one that begged to go home, struggled for life under the dictatorship of rebellion.

I sighed, what I really needed to do was rip myself in half.

Frodo's POV

I watched the sun rise on the horizon, bathing the world in a soft gold.

Eruwaedhiel would have loved this; she probably would have whipped out her notebook and jotted something down to commemorate the beauty.

Legolas wafted silently to my side and looked down at me.

"Legolas," I prompted.

"Something has changed in your daughter's mindset. She's running… somewhere," Legolas's voice was barely a whisper.

"Somewhere? What do you mean Legolas," I demanded.

Legolas just shook his head.

"I'm not sure," He said after a moment.

"At least she's alright," I sighed and looked back at the rising sun.

I heard Legolas clear his throat nervously.

"What? Is she alright?" I let my concern leak into my voice.

"She is fine physically, but she's… well, it's just," Legolas fought for the right words.

"Complicated," He decided.

I nodded; Eruwaedhiel often was.

Elanor's POV

I looked out of my window to see a figure running from my cottage.

It was Eruwaedhiel, I knew it was.

"Please come back," I whispered.

She had been so different, but we could probably been really great friends.

"Elanor," I jumped at my father's voice, "She won't come back. She has a destiny far greater than any of our own."

He starred wistfully at nothing in particular and I imagined I could see memories flashing in his eyes.

I nodded, but I honestly did not understand.

But I would, I would make sure of that.

**Oh, cliff! Ha! Ha! –falls off of chair-**

**IF YOU REVIEW I SHALL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE? **

**meow.**

**One word- parkour. **

**The simple art of doing things the hard way! **

**I love parkour.**

**Please review! **


	7. Gondor

**Welcome to THERAPY! –uses creepy doctor voice- How is this making you feel? –uses normal voice- NO ONE REVIEWED! How do you think I feel? –uses creepy doctor voice again- I see. –uses normal voice- NO YOU DON'T! –points at random chair- YOU'RE A FAILURE! –creepy doctor voice- So I've been told. –uses normal voice- Oh, I didn't hurt your feelings did I? I'm so sorry!**

**Oh, um…. Awkward.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -slams stack of paperwork on J. R. R. Tolkien's grave- HAND OVER THE TITLE AS AUTHOR OF LOTR!**

**Gravestone: …..**

**Me: DO IT! DO IT **_**NOW!**_

**Gravestone: …..**

**Me: -falls to the ground- Superchick, I'm talking to rocks again. Where did you put my medication?**

**Superchick: -throws pill bottle into ocean- Um… I don't know. Just keep talking! This is funny.**

**Me: Sigh. I don't own LOTR or anymore medication. I also do not own anymore Lucky Muffins; Superchick took them in the last chapter. Greatness.**

**Enjoy!**

Eruwaedhiel's POV

I ran blindly through the fog filled forest.

_Nice, _I thought to myself, _Look what you've gotten yourself into this time. You couldn't have just stayed in the Shire like a good girl-_

"No," My voice was firm and held as much authority as I could muster, even though I was talking to myself.

"I will _not _go back to the Shire, whether that makes me a fool or a 'bad girl', I don't care. This is my life and I refuse to be governed by 'good girl' and 'bad girl'." I spoke clearly and the words rang in my own ears.

I noticed that I was crying, I felt the rolling of my own personal rivulets flow down my cheeks.

I slowed down and sat upon a large root. With my head I my hands, a though came to me- one I didn't want to think.

Why don't I just give up and stay here for the rest of my life?

I started trembling and stood again, planning out a new route.

I wasn't going home.

I wasn't going back.

I wasn't me anymore.

I hoped Gandalf or Gimli would never have to see me like this; to know that I'd given up on everything they'd told me.

I hoped Elanor would never have to see me like this; I knew that even in the short time we'd known each other; I'd had a big impact on her.

And I hoped most of all that Legolas and my father would never have to see me like this; I loved them too much to give them horrible memories of me.

I brushed the tears away from my eyes and began my next odyssey.

Legolas's POV

I monitored Eruwaedhiel's every move, unknown to her, and watched her pain spill over.

I longed to reach out and help her, but I couldn't.

I watched her begin to cry after telling herself something and wanted to go and comfort her.

But before I could think about doing anything, Eruwaedhiel's mindset changed.

Her face was grim and focused; she knew what she had to do.

Her strong stance faltered and she looked down with a pained gasp.

She was thinking of us.

But, in a matter of seconds, she was running again.

I peered into her path and tried to figure out where she was going.

Her path led to a place I hadn't been in many years, a place that held the memory of a dear friend and brother.

Gondor; Eruwaedhiel was going to Gondor.

**Sorry for the shortness, I just felt like that was what was needed. **

**Please review!**

**My Youth Minister (aka Charlie Brown) has a stalker! Thank you SparkleKitty07!**


	8. Prayer

**Welcome back my friends of which have not reviewed yet…..*eye twitches* WhY WoN't YoU ReViEw?**

**Ha….. Sorry about…. Erm, that.**

**Seriously though, I actually cried last night because of how little people like the story. And THOUGH SOME of you may want to punch the freaking computer screen IT IS TRUE! There also might have been the fact that it's my time of the month too….**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Can I have it now?**

**J. R. R. Tolkien: No.**

**Me: Now?**

**J.R.R.T.: No.**

**Me: **_**Now?**_

**J.R.R.T.: Lemme see….NO!**

**Me: Fine, I don't own LotR! There, you happy now?**

**J.R.R.T.: Ecstatic.**

**Me: Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him….**

**Superchick: He's already dead.**

**Me: Oh yeah…..**

**Enjoy!**

Frodo's POV

"_WHAT?" _I screeched.

I just couldn't… why would she…. NO!

"I saw her going to Gondor," Legolas clarified, his eyes widening at my rage.

"Aragorn has passed; we don't even know if who is King now will take her in! And if he does," My anger melted to sadness and my yell turned into a sob, "How will we get her back?"

"We will find a way," Legolas tried to comfort me, but I could see the desolation in his eyes.

"No we won't! I'm tired of being comforted! I want to _do _something! I NEED her back and I won't wait around for someone else to get my daughter for me; I'm going after her. Alone." I glared at Legolas, tired of the blind hope he was spewing.

I bolted for the door and ran into a wall of white.

"Going somewhere, Frodo?" Gandalf rumbled.

"Gandalf! Please, let me go…." I looked into his eyes and thought I saw a fragment of a tear.

Before I knew it, I was hoisted into the air by Gandalf and taken to my room.

I was thrown onto my bed and locked inside.

"Please let me out!" I wailed. "I have to get her back!"

I crumpled to the ground and felt my body tremor with sobs.

"Please… I need… my daughter… I need… my little girl!" I cried, unable to go on.

"This is for your own good Frodo," Gandalf told me, authority ringing in his words.

"NO! I… need her!" I yelled to him.

"I'm sorry," Gandalf's voice faded and I felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over me.

"Please Eruwaedhiel, please come back," I prayed before darkness overtook me.

**Ha, did you like it? Thank you IronSpockMaster and especially Sauron Gorthaur for your wonderful reviews! Love you guys!**

**Yeah, in dedication to the BESTEST beta and friend EVER, the next chapter will be in first person! Woohoo! It won't be all that easy, but… I'll try!**

**Please review!**


	9. Taken

**YES, another update! Yeah, well I'm not dead. I'm simply taking a break from 'Spectator of Despair' and 'Demonic Reality' (my two novels in progress) to give you guys your long awaited Christmas present!**

**First off, I need to clear up any confusion because it'll kill me if I don't. First, we're going to go on that slight AU branch here and pretend that Legolas DID inherit a seeing stone. Pretending here. Secondly, AH! I'm sorry with the anachronisms! I get caught up in the 'me-ness' of the story and forget that even though this is MY character, she isn't me. I hate that though. STUPID TIME PERIOD LIMITATIONS! Erm…. Yeah, I haven't written in forever, I have some pent up energy that needs to burst through. Thirdly, I know that again with the technical limitations with Legolas and Gimli and Aragorn and the mortalities of them, there will be more confusion than already caused. Going AU again here, we're pretending that Aragorn is not dead or elderly at this time, just… well, his son, Eldarion, is Eruwaedhiel's age. Expand off of that. The end. Confusion done. Ended. Nada. No more. **

**Well, I am doing this chapter upon request of my best friend and beta Sauron Gorthaur in third person. Actually, we could make this MUCH more complicated than it needs to be and say that it is indeed NOT third person and that the person narrating the story is Sorrow and that wonderful Mr. Sorrow here is with them the whole time, so really, it's actually FIRST person! HA! Ugh, refer to the statement above for my explanation.**

**Disclaimer- **

**Me- You know what, being that everywhere else in life I am obsessed with Jacob; I believe I'll let my dream version of my best friend and crush say the disclaimer. Just because.**

**Jacob- WUMCSkilletFan does not own Lord of the Rings. She does though, own my heart.**

**Me- Oh Dream Jacob, you always know the right words to say to make a girl happy and a disclaimer better than ever…**

_Enjoy….._

Eruwaedhiel ran for what seemed like forever. She imagined herself just dying right here on the path she tread, just out of good measure, because it couldn't get any worse than it already was.

Eruwaedhiel realized too late that she had packed no provisions for herself, no food, no shelter, absolutely nothing. She wanted to kick herself. What, did she think she could just improvise?

Sighing, she attempted to stay focused on the road ahead of her instead of the thoughts raging like a storm inside of her head.

_Of course, _she though as the rain began to fall, _I must be prone to bad things like this._

She sank to her knees and began to cry, thankful for the rain so as to hide her tears.

She cried herself to sleep, right there in the springy grass in the rain. There was nothing else she could do.

And, being that she was asleep, she did not hear the loud thundering of horses filing around her, led by a King and his son. She did not wake when the King lifted her from the ground and took her back to his castle. No, she did not wake until morning.

The room she was lying in was bright. The bed she was sleeping in was soft. The confusion however, was neither of these things.

Was she kidnapped? Was she dead? Was she dreaming?

_What was going on?_

**Can anyone guess where she is? Must it be so hard? Are we honestly going to be so daft as to not know where she is? GONDOR! I know this was short and slightly horribly written due to my newer influences of emerging younger writers and snarky novels-in-progress. Oh well. Merry Christmas all the same! **

**Please review! Really! It'll only take two seconds to click the button, make a smiley face or frowny face, submit, and leave! Quite simple, I'm not asking for anything more than that. I mean, it'd be nice and all, but really….**


	10. Eldarion

**Welcome back to another installment of 'Beauty From Pain'! Woot!**

**This is what, the ninth installment? It's the tenth, really? This is a record for me! Thanks for being here throughout this entire experience, everyone!**

**Moving right along, the basic gist of lucky chapter number ten is all about Eldarion, Aragorn's son. Watch what happens when everyone's favorite half-breed and the prince bump into each other! **

**I'm sorry, but it was physically impossible for me to do this chapter in third person. I'M SO SORRY!  
….Lucky muffin?**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me-When was the last time I said my own disclaimer? Oh well, I'll just say it now. I don't own-**

**Superchick- WUMCSkilletFan doesn't own LotR, and only owns her character! **

**Me- *seething* Superchick, didn't you get the memo? **_**I **_**was supposed to say the disclaimer for this chapter!**

**Superchick- Oh…. Well I wanted to bring you some lucky muffins and- Oh, hey, did it annoy you?**

**Me- ….Well, yes, I suppose-**

**Superchick- Oh goody!**

**Me- Sigh.**

_Enjoy….._

**Eldarion's POV**

"Son," my father began as he dismounted his horse, careful not to jostle the girl he held in his arms, "I'll take care of the girl, but I want you to go down to the Great Hall. Your mother will supervise your suitors today."

"Suitors? Again Dad? These prissy little princesses don't _suit _me at all!" I complained.

"Son, you'll need to find a queen soon. You're thirteen- You only have three more years to find your betrothed so that you can begin courting her and eventually marry her!" My father sighed.

"Yeah, three more years of freedom," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" He snorted.

"You were meant to." I replied.

We looked at each other, him stern me rebellious.

About two seconds later, we both erupted into laughter. We could never stay mad at each other.

"But," my father continued after his laughter died down, "You still have to do it."

I sighed, but complied with his orders.

-o-

"My name is Princess Vesi." The pink blob curtsied. I ignored her; she had already proven her unworthiness by pushing through all the other waiting girls and sneering at any who dared oppose her. She busied herself in fixing her enormous pink gown in my silence.

"Aren't you going to answer?" My mother prompted me.

I sighed. "I'm Prince Eldarion."

"Oh, what a strong name, your majesty," Vesi pushed her face closer to mine than I was comfortable with.

"Yeah, uh, can you please get out of my face?" I blinked once or twice and coughed at the rank scent of her over powering perfume.

She backed up, a disgusted look on her face.

"Eldarion, that was impolite! Apologize this instant," My mother commanded.

As much as I loved her, she could be ever so bossy.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can I go now?" I demanded, not caring about Vesi's feelings at all.

"No, you have a long line of suitors waiting for you." My mother shook her head.

"In that case, can I use the restroom?" Yes, mother dearest, just say yes so I can make my escape!

She shook her head in resignation. "Fine," She sighed.

I was out of there faster than an arrow.

-o-

As I made my way around the corridor, I remembered that my father was helping the girl that we found out.

She was probably just another prissy princess that thinks she's all that.

But wait, wasn't she wearing ripped and bloody hiking clothes? And she was dirty, very dirty. Even the lowest of maids didn't let themselves get that dirty without doing something about it.

Through my thoughts I heard footsteps.

I pressed against the wall and waited for the person to round the corner.

"Boo!" I jumped out at the person.

"Wow, I am so afraid. Ah. I'm going to die from fright." Her rolling eyes paired with the sarcasm vaguely sent me a message. Was it that she wasn't taken off guard? No, couldn't be that.

"By the way, oh-so-scary-one, do you know where I am?" She asked. This time, I detected no sarcasm.

"Gondor. Why wouldn't you have- Oh. You're that girl my dad and I rescued!" I didn't know why I didn't recognize her earlier. The long copper hair, the scratched and bruised skin that contained more freckles than I could count, everything was the same. Except of course, my dad had given her a slender white sleeping gown and had probably gotten her other clothes tailored.

"Yeah, that's me. The girl too stupid to grab provisions for herself before running away from the place she'd run away to." She raised her hand slightly and smiled grimly.

"Eldarion," I reached out my hand.

"Eruwaedhiel," She took it.

"If you don't mind my asking, but how old are you?" I inquired.

"Thirteen. Well, really thirteen and a half, but the extra six months don't matter." She shrugged. "You?"

"Same." I grinned.

"Well, alright then. Hey, are you a princess?" I asked, trying to get my initial question over with.

"Nope, more like the girl all the royal kids beat up for their exercise." She rolled her eyes again.

My heart sank about an inch. Maybe we could just be friends then. It was amazing how even though we'd known each other all of two minutes, we'd become closer than any suitor I'd ever encountered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I'm the prince." I mumbled.

Her eyes widened and I saw the most brilliant shade of blue in them than I'd ever seen before.

"Oh. Should I bow them or something?" She coughed when she'd regained her breath.

"Please don't, it gets rather annoying after a while." I admitted.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The conversation was sloping downward.

"Eldarion," My mother hissed from behind me. "You said you were going to the bathroom, not out here in the-" She caught sight of Eruwaedhiel. "Well, Eldarion, I guess this little meeting here has compensated your absence. Shall I go tell the others to leave?" Mother's smile was growing by the second.

I grabbed the chance by the neck. "Yes, please."

Mother practically skipped away.

Eruwaedhiel raised and eye brow at me but I shook my head.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow, right?" I asked her, suddenly feeling a smidge empty at the thought of my new friend not coming back.

"Of course! You're the one good thing that's happened to me in the past month!" She exclaimed.

I wanted to think she was exaggerating, but something about the way she looked before she was brought to the castle told me she wasn't.

**Well? How was it? Any good? **

**I hope you enjoyed Eldarion as much as I did while writing about him! While he may not be Jacob, he's pretty fun to write about!**

**Please review! Anyone who reviews will be given a batch of Lucky Muffins and Superchick's memo, the one she forgot to read!**


	11. Savior

**I'm getting better now at updating! Eleventh chapter already!**

**Okay, so Eruwaedhiel and Eldarion are going to be slightly pushed together by his parents, on account they think Eru is a princess. So, prince plus princess… yeah, Aragorn and Arwen think that their troubles are FINALLY over. Nope! Well, actually when we get further into the story their troubles will begin to develop, but for now things are actually pretty good. Unless you're Frodo or Legolas. Yeah, they aren't having fun. Read on to find out why! (By the way, this is two months since last chapter in the story! And some more AU. There are woods around the castle in Gondor now. **_**Enjoy the woods!**_**)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own LotR. I do own Eru though. (We're pretending the 'Eru' means 'Liz' because 'Eruwaedhiel' is 'Elizabeth' in elvish. Again, AU here.)**

_Enjoy….._

**Eruwaedhiel's POV**

"Moron," I mumbled as Eldarion splashed me with the cold water. "Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" I said louder.

"Oh come on Eru! I'm not particularly itching to get back home, are you?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes but laughed back. In the past two months Eldarion and I had been inseparable. His parents also made sure of that. They had some crazy idea that I was a princess. I tried to tell them I was nothing close to a princess, Eldarion always silenced me.

"It doesn't matter that they don't know! Besides, if they knew, they'd send you on your way!" Eldarion told me.

I didn't think they would if they knew what I'd gone through. Somehow, King Elessar didn't seem to be the type of person who would through anyone out if they were in need. And Queen Arwen, even less so.

But, even though it wasn't the most honest option, I liked his way.

_Maybe because you like him, _I thought at myself.

_Shut up! _I defended myself, feeling a blush begin to spread.

"Hey, Eru! Are you coming or what?" Eldarion shouted at me. He was on the other bank while I was still wading across the river.

"Here," Eldarion offered a stick from the sand beside him and I grabbed it, grateful for the extra help.

"Thanks," I said to him as I stood on the firm ground.

Flashing me a smile, he only nodded.

I stood where I was relishing that smile. It was one of the ones I swore he used to _just_ to dazzle me. It always worked.

It wasn't until I felt a pull on my hand that began moving again.

**-o-**

"Where have you been taking me?" I laughed as we came into a little cove. He stooped to wash his face in the tiny stream beside us and I opted to look around.

A holly bush, once standing alert and focused over to the side of the cove, began to rustle. So me, being the moron I am, I went over to check it out.

There was a blast of noise after the sphirax, a cat of great size and very dangerous, jumped out at me.

It consisted of the sphirax's own roaring, Eldarion's battle cry as he threw himself in front of me, sword ablaze, and my own shriek of defiance and surprise.

Eldarion's sword was glinting in the mid afternoon sunlight and it was growing slightly uncomfortable as Eldarion drew it closer.

"Never harm her _ever _again," I heard Eldarion's growl.

_Well. That was… Wow. He cares about me, _I thought.

The sphirax backed into the holly bush with a bowed head, attempting to show his compliance.

Eldarion nodded and turned to face me.

"Are you alright?"

**-o-**

**Legolas' POV**

Watching Eruwaedhiel was beginning to frighten me.

Seeing her get attacked by a startled sphirax and have Aragorn's son save her instead of me or her father or Gandalf or Gimli.

It was killing me from the inside to sit idle.

"How is she," I'd heard Frodo's quiet footsteps enter my room. He was concerned, and rightly so.

"She is… protected," I refused to tell him about Eldarion for fear of fatherly emotions hitting him like before.

It'd been a while since he'd cried for Eruwaedhiel in front of anyone. I knew he still wept, but he kept it away from us.

He was becoming more bottled up now, actually. On occasions he'd snap at us in short bursts of anger, then apologize quickly after.

I didn't think Eruwaedhiel would have known it when she left, but she had more of an impact on Frodo's sanity than any of us could fathom.

**-o-**

**So? Any good? Please review!**

_***sneak idea of next chapter* **_

_**Remember that river our favorite half-breed Eru had trouble crossing in the beginning of this chapter? Well, I've been watching too much 'Nativity Story' and after this little show of heroicness, Eldarion is going to have to prove a bit more of his love for Eru.**_

_**And, Frodo goes off the deep end! Sort of. Not really. No. But we'll experience a burst through his eyes! **_


End file.
